Sonic goku Dimensional Bounds
by abear14951
Summary: okay now i ve added Goku and Vegeta onto the scene and Goshen who s a made up character by the way so is crystal and ruby and mercenary (that's goshen s girlfriend s name for real) don t you just love twist-endings and cliff-hangers I do to see you all again in chapter 3.
1. CHAPTER 1 INTRODUCTION ROBOTNICK

_Introduction/Chapter 1_

ROBOTNICK!

One day on the peaceful planet of Mobius, while Sonic, Shadow and Crystal were playing tag, a huge, HUGE beam of light appeared. In the beam was the notorious Dr. Robotnick. (Also known as Buttnick, and, Eggman.) When the beam hit the ground it covered the planet and the atmosphere. That's when I said, "They're looking for something, but… I don't know what…" at that exact same moment we realized that they were looking for something in particular… What they were searching for was the Chaos emeralds, and now those fiends have them! "We've got to stop him!" I said. Sonic and Shadow agreed. Shadow bounded towards the Chaos emeralds but it was no use the atmosphere above the planet has become an electrified field, even using Chaos control he could not reach them. "What can we do..?" We said together.

_Chapter 2_

Chaos Control x3+7=**BOOM**!

I considered my options, but there was only one that made sense. If we used this option….then it could result in DEATH…..STIIL. I told the option to Sonic and Shadow they both agreed it was the only way. Just then Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Charmy, Vector, cream, and Espio appeared. We didn`t have much time me Sonic and Shadow all jumped up and used "CHAOS CONTROL"! As a result of the chaos emeralds being so near and that all three of us using chaos control at the same time a **HUGE** explosion occurred. Then I don`t know what exactly happened but… Everything went **BLACK. **I awoke, from what seemed to have been a long slumber. Wait a minute, who am I and where am I all I can recall is a big explosion and those 2 faces. Uhhh… Meanwhile running faster than the speed of sound, Sonic the Hedgehog has not lost his memory, unfortunately the reason he`s running has lost his memory. Shadow can easily rival Sonic`s speed but he can`t match it. Shadow can also use the power over chaos in a variety of ways "AAAAAH" yelled Sonic. Shadow had made a big ball of red chaos energy. ("Red chaos energy is the chaos energy of vigilante while black is the chaos energy evil, blue chaos energy is the chaos energy of good. Weird isn't it Shadow has some red and black fur while Sonic has blue fur".)

_CHAPTER 3_

_Memories and Mega-Night_

Just running not knowing what to do without my memory I just ran and ran until I saw the very 2 faces I remembered, Shadow had just thrown a very big and powerful red energy ball it was about to hit Sonic when my instincts kicked in and I saved him although I didn't know why. There for Shadow yelled "arrrgh". "Got y`a" I said. Then it hit me this was sonic and that was shadow we had been thrown onto this planet from Mobius during doctor eggman`s latest plot to steal the chaos emeralds my memory had returned and so had Shadow`s. "Nooooooooooooooooooo" yelled Robotnick! "Your memories were supposed to stay gone". "Err Very well then". "I'll succeed in this planet`s domination anyway" Muuhuu ha-ha. Mega –night destroy them! **_Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnggggg _**"what`s that noise" I said. **_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM _**"what was that"said Sonic. **_PFfSHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**  
"AHHHHHHHHHH" "Mega-night is exactly that" we all said together as he came out of the air from nowhere. **BAM **his sword had hit Shadow`s energy ball a while ago and now it`s speeding towards us. **BAM **it hit Shadow then Sonic and almost me but I jumped out of the way before it could and did a spin dash right through Mega-night`s head **BOOOOOOM **the explosion destroyed the energy ball** "**hmm" the bigger they are the harder they fall. Uhhh, Uhhh. "Sonic Shadow how are you guys". **_Whiiiiiiiirrrrrrriiiiiiiirrrrr_** "huh what the, but… I …I… I totaled that thing". Self-destruct sequence initiated "not good" we said together. Wait a minute what could be powering that thing I went through its head. "A chaos emerald" said Sonic "has to be" said Shadow "exactly that must be his plan if doctor robotnick can`t have the chaos emeralds I said." "Then no one can shadow finished" "We have to get it before the machine explodes," I said 10, 9, 8, 7 "hiya" instantly we were all surrounded by red balls "**RED" "**Shadow" "sorry that`s all I can do" "fine" 4 "hurry" yelled Sonic. 2 "no" said Shadow, 1 "got it **RUN"** I yelled zeroooooo **BOOOOOOOM** shhhhhhhhhhhhhch. "You guys all right" "yep" "yeah" "good".

CHAPTER 4

A Race for the Emeralds

"Haaaaaaa take that and that and that you puny humans could never keep me from the chaos emeralds ha, ha, ha. (**BOOOOOOM) **what the" startled Eggman "terrorizing the populace bad eggy bad" Spoke sonic. You blasted hedgehog I`ll". "Starting the party without me" I said "you two stop playing around and get that emerald from Eggman I`ll deal with swatbots Hiya." Boom me and sonic just rolled our eyes "fine Shadow" we said together. Just then Knuckles comes out of nowhere and punches doctor Robotnick`s egg-o-matic creating a huge hole in the machine. "Hey Knux nice to see y`a" said sonic. "No time to play sonic we gotta save these people". "Already done" said shadow. "Shadow I didn`t expect to see you here." Said Knuckles "hmph who cares what you expect". "Hey guys let`s make our time on this planet more fun" said sonic. "How" said knuckles. "Easy who ever collects the most chaos emeralds wins you and Crystal already have one me and Shadow should catch up soon enough". "Not a bad Idea" said Shadow "I`m in" I said "Why not" said Knuckles. "Alright 3, 2, 1 Go" said sonic.

**CHAPTER 5 **

**THE STORY OF CRYSTAL.**

A while after sonic starts the race for the emeralds knuckles meets up with sonic "Sonic I've been meaning to ask you something" "what is it knuckles" sonic said. "it`s about crystal and shadow you see it used to be just you tails and the rest of the gang but now, first came shadow then crystal it`s just who are they and where do they come from and why doesn`t anybody know the answers or even care for them really" said Knuckles "hmm I was hoping that you wouldn`t ask explaining shadow is the easy part crystal not so much. You see Knux shadow was created by doctor robotnick`s grandfather Robotnick". "What his grandfather and you still trust him"! Yelled Knuckles "yes I still trust him he was created to protect the earth and anything else he may need to"! Yelled Sonic "besides he`s my brother anyways now let`s talk about crystal you see knuckles crystal originally was trapped inside the dark red sol and chaos emeralds but when we met blaze in her dimension the 2 emeralds reacted with each other letting crystal go of their grip then a white light flashed and I was the only one who remembered it" finished sonic. "Whoa but then why is his automatic response to help us against " said Knuckles "that I don`t know" said sonic "but he is helping us so for now no questions" spoke sonic "Fine" said Knuckles.

**CHAPTER 6 **

**WHICH CAME FIRST THE HUMAN OR THE HEDGEHOG**

"Those blasted hedgehogs I must find a way to get rid of them wait a minute what if ahh, hmm, yes that`s it I've done it using this robot i`ll finally get rid of those blasted hedgehogs forever or at least subdue their threat and I know just the guinea pig muhaaaha" spoke . Meanwhile "man where could the chaos emeralds be" said crystal the hedgehog "wait what`s that it must be a chaos emerald" Crystal spoke as he zoomed towards the site. **PFSHHHHHHH, BOOOOOOOOOOM, KICLIIIIIIIICK **"What the" said crystal. **_Crystal the hedgehog prepare to be humanized._** "Nice try Buttnick but you can`t catch me".**_ But can you run away from what you can`t see? _**Beeped the robot, then the robot disappeared "huuu" startled crystal. **ZIOOOOOOOOOOM, ZIOOOOOOOOOOOM, ZIOOOOOOOM. PFSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM **"ahhhhhhh" yelled crystal the human."What happened huuu, sonic man am I glad to see you"? "Quiet who are you and what have you done with crystal"? "Umm dude I am crystal what`s gotten into you. "There`s no way your crystal he`s a hedgehog and you`re a human". "Quiet sonic he is crystal there`s a new swatbot going around trying to turn us animals into humans looks like it succeeded in turning crystal into a human face it sonic he`s been humanized" said shadow "what nooooooo" me and sonic screamed together. "Shadow what dose humanized mean"? "Ughhh it means to be turned into a human. (I swear i`m the only one here with some common sense.) "Hey Sonic I wonder if I can still fly and use my super speed". Said crystal as he jumped into the air and fell back down "owww guess I can`t". (Scratch that i`m the only one with any sense around here) Thought Shadow as he jumped out of the tree.


	2. Sayian or not

Chapter2 (fan fiction) chapter 7 story.

**CHAPTER7**

**SAYIAN OR NOT.**

Deep in the heart of the Pacific Ocean sits in his lab after responding to an emergency alarm. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh this isn't good by turning that blasted hedgehog into a human I`ve upset dimensional balance". Said Eggman "if it`s not restored soon dimensional barriers will start collapsing randomly, grrrrrrrrrrr, (unless) yes that`s it I must do it plus Sonic the hedgehog can`t stop me. But I must be as quick as the rotten thing for this to work for soon the first dimensional barrier will collapse". Said Eggman as he stepped into his control room and fired his rocket, he flew straight up to the moon and when there placed a dimensional boundary. From his moon base he then fired many more throughout the cosmos but as the last one hit its target (a lifeless planet perfect for dimensions breaking) a dimension broke open Eggman had to think fast "ok here we go said Eggman yes i`ve been able to make the dimensional boundary break open only on earth (except for the fact that new planet Namkek and the tuffle plant appeared outside of Earth`s orbit.) From Earth I can defend against these other dimensional people" said . (Meanwhile) "Gahhhh where are we kackorot where did that instant transmission of yours take us". Yelled Vegeta "be quite Vegeta, look it`s not my instant transmission that brought us here it must be something else said goku it kinda looks like earth but different somehow." "What do you mean different Kackorot spit it out!?" Screamed Vegeta "Vegeta i`m saying this isn`t our earth" yelled back goku. "Kackorot if this isn`t our earth then who`s is it! "That pleasure belongs to us" Yelled Crystal (Who is still a human by the way.) "Hmph who are guys" said Shadow "I don`t know said Sonic but it looks like they want to over the Earth". "They`ll have to get through us first right Sonic"? "No Crystal until we figure out how to change you back you`re not fighting anybody" said Sonic. "Ha if you think you can beat me well (Vegeta cracks his knuckles and powers up.) then you`re welcome to try" said Vegeta with a smile on his face. Shadow uses chaos control and punches Vegeta in the stomach. "Gahhhhhhh aaa haaa ahaa aa Vegeta said as Shadow delivered a powerful double-scissor kick to Vegeta`s chin and sent him flying with a waterfall of blood. "Vegeta!" yelled Goku just as Sonic delivered a spin dash right into his pelvis. "A-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" yelled Vegeta now in his super form Shadow didn`t care he just energy beamed Vegeta`s face "Grrrrrrrrrrrahhhhhh." All this happens with crystal sitting bordley on the side until "is that what I think it is said crystal it is the Golden Super Emerald maybe yes I know I can do it". Crystal ran towards the emerald at a human's fastest pace and when he reached it "Super Golden Emerald (everyone paused to look at Crystal) restore me to my true form". BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM so much energy came out of the emerald and flowed into Crystal there was an explosion. Crystal then stood and said (after the explosion knocked him off his feet.) "I`mmmmmmmmm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack" "that`s it i've had it yelled Goku as he trans formed into Super-Sayian 4 haaaa" Crystal responds by going true-hyper after summoning the emeralds sonic and shadow were beaten pretty hard though then Vegeta comes flying around as a Super-Sayian 4 and the two combine (fuse) into Gogetta. Crystal then summons the rest of the emeralds and goes into a new form (Crystal had only summoned the chaos emeralds at first not the super emeralds.) Godly Crystal his newest and most powerful form, Crystal then said "UlTIMATE CHAOS INCIERATOR BEAM!" PFFSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Then Goshen as a Super-Sayian 4 comes along combines with Gogetta and becomes Goshetta "FINAL UNIVERSAL BIG-BANG KA-MA-HA-MA-HA! PFFSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH The resulting explosion (which happened out in space phew.) made crystal transform back to normal and Goshetta de-combine, the next time they woke up they all were in doctor Robotnick`s laboratory and all of them were in different rooms and in each room a monitor lit up Eggman was on it and he said "welcome to your worst nightmare ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! (to be continued when next updated.)


End file.
